An electrical power transmission network typically comprises an electrical power generation source that is connected to an electrical power distribution network by overhead electrically conductive cables suspended between spaced-apart towers that are installed along electric utility right-of-ways. These electrically conductive cables are susceptible to lightning strikes because of the conductive characteristic of the cabling and the height of the support towers. Cables called "ground wires" are typically suspended between the spaced-apart support towers and above the base electrical conductors of the power transmission network to protect from the high current surges presented by direct or nearby lightning strikes. These ground wires, also called shield wires or earth wires, provide a path for the high current transients generated by lightning strikes within the proximity of the ground wire to safely discharge via the ground wire, the local support towers, and the ground.
The electric utility right-of-ways for overhead electrical power transmission lines often provide an attractive path for the installation of overhead telecommunication cables. Because the communications content of light signals carried by optical fibers are not affected by the high voltage and current environment typically found within an electrical power transmission network, ground wire cables are often combined with an optical fiber or, more often, a bundle of optical fibers, to efficiently provide lightwave communications via the existing overhead transmission network, More specifically, a bundle of optical fibers are typically mounted within an electrical conductor to form a ground wire cable that is installed between spaced-apart support towers and above the electrical transmission lines. In this manner, the ground wire cable functions as both a ground wire and a telecommunications cable and thereby enables the existing electric utility right-of-way to be used for telecommunications.
A conventional prior art optical power ground wire cable comprises aluminum-clad steel wires and an aluminum tube filled with a grooved spacer inside the tube. Within the grooves of this spacer are bare optical fibers that are used for transmission of the telecommunications signals. Restoration of this type of system is extremely time-consuming due to the difficulty in gaining access to the fibers within the aluminum steel-clad tube. In particular, the task of exposing the optical fibers within the ground wire requires that first the outer steel cables be removed so as to expose the inner metal tube. The next step is to remove the aluminum metal tube without damaging the fibers lying underneath the tube. In most circumstances, the metal tube is removed by scoring it with a diagonal tube cutter and peeling the metal off the grooved spacer with hand pliers. This process is extremely tedious and time-consuming, often resulting in damaged fibers. When the fibers are damaged, the process must be re-done to ensure adequate lengths of non-damaged fiber for splicing.
A need remains in the art, therefore, for an improved system and method for removing the aluminum cladding on optical power ground wires.